The present invention relates generally to a case and more particularly to a case for holding arrowheads. The present invention also relates to a wrench for attaching an arrowhead to or removing an arrowhead from an arrow shaft.
Arrowheads, such as broadheads and field points, screw onto the end of an arrow shaft. To avoid denting and dulling of the arrowheads, it is customary practice among archery enthusiasts to remove the arrowheads from the shafts during periods of non-use, e.g., during transport.
Extra arrowheads are carried to replace dulled or damaged heads, or a change of target. Carrying the detached arrowheads in a protective case or container is particularly desirable when the archer must cross rough terrain. If the archer stumbles and falls, the case should prevent the arrowheads from being damaged or from causing bodily injury to the archer. At a minimum, the case must provide more protection than carrying assembled arrows in a quiver.
Unfortunately, the presently available arrowhead cases are poorly suited to meet the needs of the archery enthusiast. As a result, the archer often utilizes a simple closeable box or container. This type of case, however, totally fails to isolate the arrowheads, and dulling and denting of the razor-sharp blades will occur as the arrowheads knock against each other.
Another type of case is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,230. This sheath, however, is adapted to hold only a single arrowhead and offers very little protection against injury in case of a fall.
The archery enthusiast is also faced with the problem of securely fastening the arrowhead to the shaft prior to using the arrow. This is often done in the field and often must be done quickly.
Since the blades of the arrowhead are razor sharp, any attempt to tighten or loosen an arrowhead by hand and without heavy gloves is dangerous. Use of such gloves, on the other hand, is often cumbersome and can dull the blades. Conventional tools, such as pliers, may be used. However, such tools may result in a scarring of the arrow shank or damaging the arrowhead.